Do You Know?
by Dolphinmaniac101
Summary: This takes place Post-Mockingjay. Peeta and Katniss are married and living their lives together, but it's definitely not easy. Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the characters Suzanne Collins brilliantly created.
1. Running

**Katniss POV**

_I'm running. Running as fast as I possibly can, as far as I can. No one can catch me, because if I'm caught, it means my death. I'm breathing hard, but I have to push on. I see a tree, and I start to climb. My pursuer climbs the tree, which surprises me. They take out an arrow and load the arrow and shoot my back. I fall from the tree, and the moment I'm supposed to hit the ground, I'm not in the Games any more. I'm back home, in District 12, where I belong with Peeta. _

I wake up and I'm panting. I look over to my husband, and he is sleeping peacefully. But I need his comfort and unfortunately must wake him. "Peeta?"

Peeta stirs and looks at me sleepily. "Are you okay, Katniss?"

I nuzzle up closer to him, "I had another nightmare. It was horrible."

Peeta sits up and pulls me into his lap and we sit there like that for a while, him holding me, me thinking how much I love the man with his arms around me. This one thing I love about Peeta: no matter what time it is in the day, he's always prepared to comfort me and to be understanding.

Finally Peeta breaks the silence, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, I was back in the Games, and I was being chased. I started climbing a tree, and the person chasing me did as well. The next thing I know he shoots me with an arrow and I'm falling. That's about when I woke up."

"Everything's alright now. You think you can go back to sleep?"

"I don't think so. I'm just to shaken up to sleep. I'm going to go outside and maybe hunt a little. Okay?"

"Okay. Just be careful, Katniss."

I smile, "Okay. Love you, Peeta."  
"I love you too. Are you going to be back for breakfast?"

"Yeah, I should be. Go back to sleep, Peeta. I'll be back soon."

**Peeta POV**

So Katniss tells me to go back to sleep, and I just can't. Not with her running around in the woods like she is. I know she practically grew up in the woods, what with having to provide food for her family and all, but I still can't help worrying over her. She has no idea how much I love her, even though we've been married for so long. My love has grown so much since we got married, and my heart is just overflowing. I just can't tell her enough and express it adequately.

**Katniss POV**

I start running as soon as I leave the house, and I don't stop until I reach the fence. I slide under the spot of the fence where I have gone so many times to enter the woods. I go and retrieve my bow, and I realize how much I've missed hunting over the years. I've just been so busy with being a wife to Peeta and taking care of the house I haven't been able to give it much thought. The nightmares give me an excuse to go, since that is the only thing besides Peeta that can really calm my nerves.

Peeta keeps trying to convince me we should have kids. If I did that, something horrible might happen, and I could never forgive myself if something happened to one of my kids. Also, I wouldn't have time at all to hunt, since I'd have to be taking care of the kids all the time. Well, at first. When they're older I might be able to slip away. What if I was a horrible mother? What would happen then? I could think if maybe a thousand excuses for not having kids. My question is: what would happen if they were to die?


	2. I'm Ready

**Katniss POV **

I end up staying in the woods way longer than I expected. I catch a rabbit and cook it over a fire. I figured I might as well have breakfast while I was here. I'm just about to take the rabbit off the fire when I hear a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Katniss? Is that you?"

"Gale? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here visiting. I haven't hunted in a while and wanted to come here. The hunting here is better than in Two." I watch as he sits down on the ground in front of me. "How have you been, Katniss? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been good. Other than the fact I still have nightmares."

"Are the nightmares bad?"

"Sometimes they are. It just kind of depends on the dream. How have you been Gale? Have you found a girl in District Two that's stolen your heart?"

"Actually, no."

"You haven't? I find that hard to believe, Gale."

"Well, um...I still have a thing for you from when we were younger."

My eyes widen, and Gale scoots himself until he reaches the point where he's next to me.

"Oh, um, Gale? I'm married to Peeta. I have been for fifteen years now."

Gale turns to look at me and says, "Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. I always knew you loved him."

I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I say "I know." After a few moments of silence I get up. "Well Gale, it was nice seeing you. But I should get going. Bye." I walk off, leaving him there sitting alone.

"Bye, Katniss. See you around." I don't turn around as he says this. I just walk home, back to Peeta.

I get home soon enough, and see Peeta waiting on the porch for me. "Peeta, you'll never guess who I saw in the woods."

"Who did you see?" I make it up the steps of the porch and his arms wrap around me.

"Gale. He's in town for a few days."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"Yes. We only talked for a few minutes, and then I left. It was kind of awkward."

"What was awkward about it?"

I look up at him, "He says he still likes me, from back when we were kids"

Peeta pauses for a second, "Oh. Well, that does make the situation a little bit more tricky, doesn't it?"

"After he said that I told him that you and I are married. He seemed to take it pretty well."

"Well, okay. Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Actually, I haven't. I forgot all about breakfast when Gale showed up. Have you?"

"Yes, I have, and I have some hot cheese buns waiting for you on the counter."

I reach up and kiss him. "I love you so much, Peeta."

"I love you, too, Katniss."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating about three or four of the cheese buns, Peeta and I go sit in the living room, and we start talking. I figured now was as good as any to bring up the subject I wanted to talk to him the most about. "Peeta?"

"Yes, Katniss?"

"I...I think I'm finally ready to have children."

Peeta's eyes go wide and he stares at me. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'm ready to be a mother now. I've been giving it a lot of thought, and...I want them. I want to have children running around the house, laughing and playing...and being children. I want it, Peeta."

"Katniss...I'm... so happy. I'm thrilled! Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too Peeta. So, so much."


	3. Excited

**Katniss POV **

A couple months after I told Peeta I was ready to be a mother, I started feeling sick every morning. About 5:00 every morning, a wave of nausea would pass over me and I would have to run to the bathroom and throw up. One morning during breakfast, I start talking to Peeta about the morning sickness. "It's driving me nuts, Peeta! I've never been this sick before in my life!"

Peeta looks at me, and he has this huge smile on his face. "Katniss?"

"Yeah, Peeta...what is it?"

"Katniss...I think you're pregnant!"

"I'm pregnant? Oh my gosh, Peeta! We're going to be parents!" I start to smile too, and it gets bigger as the news sinks in. I get up to make breakfast, but Peeta steps in front of me and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Katniss, I'm so happy. For both of us. We're finally going to have the children we both want."

"When do you think I need to go to the doctor, Peeta?"

"As soon as possible...but we would probably have to go to the Capitol to see one. Or...we could go to one of the districts and find one if going to the Capitol makes you uncomfortable."

"No, that's fine. We can go to the Capitol. We should probably start packing and make all the arrangements."

* * *

While Peeta is on the phone getting my appointment set up, I'm packing my suitcase for the Capitol. I don't even know when we're going, but I want to be ready for when we have to go...whenever that is. I still can't believe Peeta and I are going to be parents! I also can't believe I didn't want kids when I was younger...and now I want them more than anything. Anyway, my point is, I'm glad I've had this change of heart.

Peeta comes in after he gets off the phone, and he wraps his arms around me. I can hear the amusement in his voice when he sees my packed suitcase. "Ready to go so soon?"

"Well, it never hurts to be prepared, Peeta. When do we leave for the Capitol?"

"In two days. Your appointment is in three days, so I'll pack my suitcase tomorrow evening after dinner."

"There's no need, Peeta...I kind of already did that for you."

"Really? So you packed for both of us in that short amount of time? I'm impressed, Katniss."

"Thanks. Well, it's not like the only thing I can do is hunt."

Peeta kisses me on my cheek. "I know. I love you, Katniss."

"I love you too, Peeta."

"Katniss?"

"Yes, Peeta?"

"I'm really excited we're having this baby."

I look up into his face and smile. "I am too, Peeta."

**I know it's really short, but I'm impatient to get another chapter up so...here you go! I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
